During the drilling of a wellbore, various fluids are typically used in the well for a variety of functions. The fluids may be circulated through a drill pipe and drill bit into the wellbore, and then may subsequently flow upward through the wellbore to the surface. During this circulation, the drilling fluid may act to remove drill cuttings from the bottom of the hole to the surface, to suspend cuttings and weighting material when circulation is interrupted, to control subsurface pressures, to maintain the integrity of the wellbore until the well section is cased and cemented, to isolate the fluids from the formation by providing sufficient hydrostatic pressure to prevent the ingress of formation fluids into the wellbore, to cool and lubricate the drill string and bit, and/or to maximize penetration rate.
As stated above, wellbore fluids are circulated downhole to remove rock as well as deliver agents to combat the variety of issues described above. Wellbore fluid compositions may be water- or oil-based and may comprise weighting agents, surfactants, proppants, and polymers. However, for a wellbore fluid to perform all of its functions and allow wellbore operations to continue, the fluid must stay in the borehole. Frequently, undesirable formation conditions are encountered in which substantial amounts or, in some cases, practically all of the wellbore fluid may be lost to the formation. For example, wellbore fluid can leave the borehole through large or small fissures or fractures in the formation or through a highly porous rock matrix surrounding the borehole. Thus, fluid loss or lost circulation is a recurring drilling problem, characterized by loss of wellbore fluids into downhole formations that are fractured, highly permeable, porous, cavernous, or vugular.
Reducing drilling fluid pressure invasion into the wall of a borehole is one of the most important factors in maintaining wellbore stability. It is recognized that sufficient borehole pressure will stabilize shales to maintain the integrity of the borehole. When mud or liquid invades the shale, the pressure in the pores rises and the pressure differential between the mud column and the shale falls. With the drop in differential pressure, the shale is no longer supported and can easily break off and fall into the wellbore. Likewise, the invasion of water into the shale matrix increases hydration or wetting of the partially dehydrated shale body causing it to soften and to lose its structural strength. Chemical reactivity can also lead to instability. There is always a need for a better composition and method to stabilize the shale formations.
There is an analogous need to seal and prevent fluid loss when recovering hydrocarbons from sand formations, particularly depleted sand formations. Depleted sand formations are productive, or formerly productive, hydrocarbon zones that have been produced, drawn down, or otherwise depleted of their content, creating a lower formation pressure than that of the fluid which may be in use in the well. Because of this pressure differential, it is important to partially or completely seal the sand formation to inhibit or prevent fluid loss of the mud into the sand.
In attempting to cure these and other problems, crosslinkable or absorbing polymers, loss control material (LCM) pills, and cement squeezes have been employed. These additives have found utility in preventing mud loss, stabilizing and strengthening the wellbore, and in zonal isolation and water shutoff treatments. Some typical viscosifying additives used in well fluids to combat fluid loss include natural polymers and derivatives thereof such as xanthan gum and hydroxyethyl cellulose (HEC). In addition, a wide variety of polysaccharides and polysaccharide derivatives may be used, as is known in the art.
Further, providing effective fluid loss control without damaging formation permeability in completion operations has been a prime requirement for an ideal fluid loss-control pill. Conventional fluid loss control pills include a variety of polymers or resins, calcium carbonate, and graded salt fluid loss additives, which have been used with varying degrees of fluid loss control. These pills achieve their fluid loss control from the presence of specific solids that rely on filter-cake build up on the face of the formation to inhibit flow into and through the formation. However, these additive materials can cause severe damage to near-wellbore areas after their application. This damage can significantly reduce production levels if the formation permeability is not restored to its original level. Further, at a suitable point in the completion operation, the filter cake must be removed to restore the formation's permeability, preferably to its original level.
Induced mud losses may also occur when the mud weight, required for well control and to maintain a stable wellbore, exceeds the fracture resistance of the formations. A particularly challenging situation arises in depleted reservoirs, in which the drop in pore pressure weakens hydrocarbon-bearing rocks, but neighboring or inter-bedded low permeability rocks, such as shales, maintain their pore pressure. This can make the drilling of certain depleted zones impossible because the mud weight required to support the shale exceeds the fracture resistance of the sands and silts.